Der perfekte Weihnachtsbaum
by Mrs-Karkaroff
Summary: Hagrid auf der Suche nach der perfekten Tanne ...


**Der perfekte Weihnachtsbaum**

_Schatzhauser im grünen Tannenwald,_

_Bist viele hundert Jahre alt,_

_Dein ist all Land, wo Tannen stehen,_

_Lässt dich nur Sonntagskindern sehen._

„Zu krumm!" schrie Hagrid. „Viel zu krumm!"

Völlig außer sich lief er von Tanne zu Tanne, prüfte ihre Wurzeln, den Stamm und die Äste.

„Viel zu krumm! Da hält kein Lametta, kein Stern, keine Lichter, nix ...!"

„Aber Hagrid! Die Bäume aus unserem verbotenen Wald waren immer gut genug für die große Halle und unsere Feste", erklang die ruhige Stimme von Albus Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter.

Er und einige seiner Lehrer hatten diesen, noch schneefreien Samstagnachmittag im November genutzt, um sich mit einigen Kräutern, Beeren und Wurzeln einzudecken, die sie für ihre Tränke, Salben und Tinkturen brauchten.

Professor Sprout grub im lockeren Waldboden nach Wurzeln, Madame Pomfrey zerrieb prüfend einige Blätter zwischen den Fingern und roch daran und Professor Snape suchte etwas. Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab als sei er das allmächtige Schwert Excalibur und murmelte Beschwörungsformeln. Alle anderen ignorierten ihn so gut wie möglich.

Albus Dumbledore prüfte mittlerweile selbst die Tannen.

Sie waren wirklich reichlich krumm und verwachsen – was umso seltsamer war als die Bäume im verbotenen Wald sich immer gesund gen Himmel streckten.

„Könnte es sein, dass die Bäume krank sind?" fragte er Hagrid.

„Wüsste nich', was sie haben könnten", antwortete der hünenhafte Wildhüter der Schule. „Aber vielleicht könnte man ja mit Magie ..."

„Sicher, Hagrid. Aber ich kenne keinen Spruch, mit dem man krumme Bäume begradigen könnte. Ich müsste die Bibliothek konsultieren."

Hagrid sah bekümmert aus. „Und das ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr ... wo doch der Minister kommt ..."

Der Besuch des Ministers für Magie nebst einigen Staatssekretären und Mitgliedern des Parlaments war lange geplant und angekündigt worden.

Unwillkommen war er doch.

Es gingen Gerüchte, dass die Schule dem Ministerium unterstellt werden sollte. Der Minister selbst wollte einen neuen Schulleiter ernennen und dieser dann ein ganz neues Lehrerkollegium.

Angst ging um in Hogwarts.

Die Schüler befürchteten strenge Lehrer und einen langweiligen Unterricht, der sie nicht auf das Leben und die Gefahren der magischen Welt vorbereiten würde.

Die Lehrer befürchteten das gleiche für ihre Schüler; einige hatten auch durchaus existentielle Ängste. Wovon sollten sie leben, wenn sie entlassen würden? Außer Hogwarts benötigte niemand Lehrer, wie qualifiziert sie auch waren.

Und Albus hatte Angst um sein Lebenswerk.

Seine Vorgänger und er hatten es immer geschafft, den Schülern ein freies und unabhängiges Lernen zu ermöglichen. Damit könnte es jetzt vorbei sein.

Alle waren bemüht, sich selbst und Hogwarts im besten Licht zu zeigen. Spötter behaupteten sogar, sie hätten den allseits unbeliebten Professor Snape mit einer Flasche Shampoo ins Lehrerbadezimmer gehen sehen.

Immer noch fluchend ging Hagrid von Baum zu Baum.

Albus war sich sicher, dass einige der nicht ganz so verwachsenen Exemplare ihren Weg in die große Halle finden würden, aber es hinterließe sicher einen guten Eindruck bei dem hohen Besuch aus dem Ministerium, wenn die beiden Bäume auf der Empore, auf der der Tisch der Lehrer stand, gerade gewachsen und besonders schön geschmückt wären.

„Herr Professor?"

Hagrid weigerte sich hartnäckig, den Schulleiter oder seine Kollegen mit ihren Vornamen anzusprechen.

„Herr Professor, ich hätt' da ne Idee."

„Dann lassen sie hören, Hagrid."

„Ich könnte wo anders Bäume besorgen. Ich müsste nur mal'n paar Tage weg."

„Erlaubnis erteilt. Wir lassen ihren Unterricht ausfallen, die Schüler könnten aber in dieser Zeit an einer Hausarbeit oder etwas ähnlichem arbeiten. Lassen sie sich etwas einfallen."

Hagrid war ruhelos.

Er lebte schon lange in Hogwarts, liebte seine Arbeit und war glücklich – und trotzdem fehlte etwas.

Als er mit Madame Maxime durch Europa gereist war auf der Suche nach den Riesen hatte er gemerkt, was das war: er war einfach zu ortsfest.

Andere Orte sehen, andere Menschen treffen, andere Tiere bestaunen – und dann zurückkehren nach Hogwarts. Das war seine Vorstellung von einem wirklich glücklichen Leben.

Sicher hätte man auch krumme Bäume in der großen Halle aufstellen können. Im Schein der Kerzen würde das kaum jemand merken. Aber die Vorstellung, zu reisen und nach den perfekten Tannen zu suchen, beflügelte Hagrid mehr als er es selbst wahrhaben wollte.

Der Schwarzwald.

Es gab viele Legenden um diesen magischen Ort.

Hagrid hatte sie alle gehört, wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, weshalb er hier suchte.

„Was tust du da?"

Die Stimme, die so unvermittelt hinter Hagrid erklungen war, ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Er drehte sich um und suchte nach der Person, der die glockenhelle Stimme gehörte, sah aber niemanden.

„Hier unten", sagte die Stimme barsch und Hagrid sah zu Boden.

Auf einem dicken Ast saß ein kleiner, alter Mann aus Glas.

„Was tust du hier, Riese?" fragte das Männlein wieder und sah anklagend auf die Säge, die Hagrid in der Hand hielt.

„Nun..." sagte Hagrid zögernd. „Ich brauche unbedingt einige gerade, gut gewachsene Tannen für Weihnachten und ..."

„... und da dachtest du, im Schwarzwald stehen genug davon, da merkt es ja keiner, wenn ich welche stehle."

„Ich stehle nicht!" sagte Hagrid, nun wieder mit fester Stimme.

„Ach, wie nennt man denn das Wegnehmen von Dingen ohne Erlaubnis da, wo du herkommst?"

„Wen muss ich den um Erlaubnis fragen?" parierte Hagrid den Vorwurf. „Und wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Ich bin der Schatzhauser, ich wache über den Wald und seine Bewohner, und ich helfe den Menschen hier."

„Dann bitte ich dich um Erlaubnis, einige Bäume zu fällen und mitzunehmen."

„Es tut mir leid", antwortete das Glasmännchen und stand auf. „Ich kann dir diese Erlaubnis nicht geben. Wenn jeder, der eine Tanne braucht, auch eine fällen würde, wäre der Schwarzwald schon lange ein Mythos. Wir brauchen aber diesen Wald und jeden einzelnen Baum..."

Hinter Hagrid erscholl bellendes Gelächter und lautes Knacken.

Der Wildhüter war sich nicht sicher, doch es schien ihm als würde der kleine Mann vor ihm erbleichen. Doch dann verschwand er.

Hagrid drehte sich um und erblickte ... einen Riesen.

Einen echten Riesen, einen zu dem selbst er hinaufsehen musste.

„Dieser alte Trottel, tut so als würde ihm der Wald gehören", sagte der Riese. „Wenn er mich nicht ab und zu amüsieren würde, hätte ich ihn schon längst an einem seiner teuren Bäume zerschmettert."

Er sah auf Hagrid hinunter.

„Du brauchst also Tannen?"

„Oh ja", antwortete Hagrid. „Mindestens zwei, besser wären mehr."

„Du kannst dir nehmen so viele du brauchst", sagte der Riese. „Aber du musst mir dafür etwas von dir geben."

„Und was?"

„Dein Herz."

„Mein ... Was?"

„Dein Herz."

„Wozu? Hast du denn kein eigenes?"

Der Riese lachte schallend und Hagrid hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Natürlich habe ich ein Herz, ein richtig gutes. Eines, dass nie kaputt geht. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: ich sammele Herzen. Und ein so großes wie das deine fehlt mir in meiner Sammlung. Du gibst mir dein Herz und bekommst dafür deine Bäume, wie ist das? Schlag ein!"

Mit diesen Worten reichte der Riese Hagrid die Hand.

„Ich weiß ja nich mal, wer du bist. Und wie kann ich ohne Herz leben?"

„Man nennt mich den Holländer-Michel und glaube mir: ein Herz ist völlig überflüssig. Viele Leute sind nur deshalb glücklos und arm, weil sie ein Herz haben. Und sehr viele Menschen haben kein Herz, sind dafür aber reich, haben jeden erdenklichen Luxus und alle anderen liegen ihnen zu Füßen. Deine Entscheidung."

Hagrid dachte an Hogwarts, an Professor Dumbledore, seine Kollegen und seine Schüler, an den Besuch des Ministers ...

Er nahm die ausgestreckte Hand des Holländer-Michels.

Alles war falsch.

Das einzige, das Hagrid noch spürte, war beißende Kälte.

Sonst nichts.

Wenn er an Hogwarts dachte und die vielen Menschen dort, so war es als würde er sich an Gestalten aus einem Buch erinnern – aus einem sehr schlechten Buch.

Wo Liebe, Wärme und Güte gewesen waren, war nichts mehr.

Nur noch Kälte.

„Du hast dich also auf ein Geschäft mit dem Holländer-Michel eingelassen? Schön dumm von dir."

So abrupt wie das Glasmännchen vor einigen Stunden verschwunden war, so saß es jetzt wieder vor ihm.

„Dann nimm deine Tannen und verschwinde!"

Hagrid saß auf dem kalten Waldboden, hüllte sich fester in seinen alten, mottenzerfressenen Pelz und spürte eine innere Kälte, die ihn an jeder Bewegung hinderte.

Alles war falsch.

„Ich brauche eine Eule", sagte er schließlich leise zu dem Männchen, das ihn während der letzten Minuten – oder waren es Stunden gewesen? – nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

„Wenn es weiter nichts ist", antwortete das Männchen und stieß einen hellen Pfiff aus.

Eine große Eule flog vom grauen Himmel herab und setzte sich neben den Schatzhauser.

Langsam und unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte nahm Hagrid ein Stück Pergament und einen dicken Bleistift aus seiner Tasche und schrieb einige Worte. Er winkte der Eule, befestigte das Pergament an ihrer Kralle und schickte sie auf die lange Reise nach England.

„So, so ... schwarze Magie also", sagte Professor Snape mit schnarrend sarkastischer Stimme.

Dadurch, dass Hagrid noch immer saß, konnten sich die beiden Männer in die Augen sehen. Was Snape in Hagrids Gesicht sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Die Fröhlichkeit, die dem griesgrämigen Zaubertränkelehrer immer auf die Nerven gegangen war, war verschwunden.

„Was ist geschehen?"

Mühsam und mit gebrochen klingender Stimme erzählte Hagrid von seinem Handel mit dem Holländer-Michel und dem kalten Stein, den dieser ihm im Austausch gegen sein schlagendes, warmes Herz in die Brust gesetzt hatte.

„Nun ..." sagte Snape, nachdem Hagrid geendet hatte. „ ... wir sollten diesen Holländer-Michel aufsuchen. Führen Sie mich zu ihm!"

Es kostete Hagrid alle Überwindung, aufzustehen und zu der Hütte des Riesen zurück zu gehen. Obwohl der Weg nicht weit war, dauerte es lange bis sie davor standen, so schleppend war der Wildhüter gegangen.

Der Holländer-Michel stand breit grinsend in der Tür als ob er gewusst hätte, dass Hagrid zurück kommen würde.

„Verstärkung", rief er. „Einer aus der Truppe des ‚dunklen Lords'. Ich kenne ihn gut – ein armseliger Stümper."

„Du behauptest, du hättest Hagrids Herz genommen und ihm statt dessen einen Stein in die Brust gelegt", sagte Snape ungerührt.

Der Holländer-Michel lachte. „Oh ja!"

„Ich glaube dir nicht."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich glaube dir nicht. Ich beschäftige mich seit Jahrzehnten mit schwarzer Magie und verbotenen Sprüchen und Tränken, aber davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört. Du bist ein Betrüger!"

„Das muss ich mir von einem hergelaufenen Zauberer nicht sagen lassen!" erwiderte der Riese ärgerlich. „Nur weil du diese Magie nicht kennst, bedeutet das nicht, dass sie nicht möglich ist."

„Beweise es!" sagte Snape ungerührt. „Zeige mir deine gesammelten Herzen!"

„Dann kommt herein", antwortete der Holländer-Michel und trat von der Tür zurück. Er ging vor seinen Besuchern in einen anderen Raum im rückwärtigen Teil seiner Hütte.

In diesem Raum sah es aus wie in Snapes Lager. Regale zogen sich bis zur Decke und auf ihnen standen Gefäße. Auf jedem klebte ein Etikett mit einem Namen, und in jedem befand sich ein schlagendes Herz.

„Zeige mir das von Hagrid!" befahl Snape barsch.

„Mein schönstes Stück", sagte der Holländer-Michel mit einem breiten Grinsen und holte ein großes Glasgefäß von einem der Regale.

Snape nahm das Gefäß und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Schließlich öffnete er es und sah hinein.

„Das ist nicht Hagrids Herz!"

„Wie kannst du das sagen! Ich habe es persönlich ..."

„Ich glaube dir nicht! Das ist doch nur irgendein billiger Taschenspielertrick!"

„Das ist das Herz deines Freundes dort. Ich beweise es dir."

Mit diesen Worten entnahm der Holländer-Michel dem Gefäß das Herz und fasste mit der anderen Hand an Hagrids Brust. Dann schloss er die Augen und hielt innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken einen Stein in der Hand, in der eben noch das schlagende Herz gelegen hatte.

Auf diesen Moment hatte Snape gewartet.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, schrie „Petrificus Totalus" und der Holländer-Michel fiel um wie eine von Hagrid gefällte Tanne. Gefäße fielen von den Regalen, schlagende Herzen zuckten auf dem Boden der Hütte.

Ungerührt drehte Snape sich um und ging nach draußen. Hagrid folgte ihm mit dem Ausdruck äußerster Ungläubigkeit auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ende gut, alles gut!"

Der Schatzhauser schien auf sie gewartet zu haben. Er wirkte zufrieden.

„Behalte deine Bäume", sagte Hagrid glücklich. „Mögen sie in Frieden wachsen und gedeihen. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir sagen, warum die Tannen im verbotenen Wald so klein und krumm sind?"

„Nun, ich kenne deinen Wald nicht", antwortete das Glasmännchen. „Aber Tannen brauchen Licht und Luft. Wenn sie von Bäumen umgeben sind, die höher sind als sie, dann bekommen sie vielleicht zu wenig von beidem. Aber das kannst nur du beurteilen. Suche dir eine Lichtung und pflanze dort neue Bäume. In einigen Jahren, vielleicht schon am nächsten Weihnachtstag hast du die schönsten Tannenbäume."

„Danke", sagte Hagrid leise. „Hab Dank und Lebewohl. Ich komm bestimmt wieder mal hierher und besuche dich."

„Viel zu viele Menschen haben ein Herz aus Stein, mein Freund. Bewahre du dir dein Herz aus Gold und du wirst mehr Glück erfahren als sonst jemand. Lebewohl."

„Wir sollten gehen, Hagrid", sagte Snape nachdem das Glasmännchen verschwunden war. „Bald ist Weihnachten, und sie sollten sich jetzt wirklich um die Weihnachtsbäume und die Dekoration der großen Halle kümmern."

Hagrid nickte und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf die Schulter seines Kollegen.

Dann apparierten sie zurück nach Hogwarts.

_Das Glasmännchen, den Holländer-Michel und das kalte Herz habe ich bei Ludwig Hauff entliehen; gerade dieses Märchen liebe ich besonders._

_Vielleicht, weil es zu viele Menschen mit Herzen aus Stein gibt._


End file.
